Purple Rose Pirates/Misc.
Miscellaneous information about the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Miscelaneous Information Animal Theme *Jonathan Arleigh: Peacock *Johanne O. Marley: Ferret *Taisho Akagi: Crow *Baghlah Abbas: Mule *Kwaito III: Buffalo *Sachiko Oita: Sloth *Momontaro Akahata: Fish *Francesco Piazzini: Cat *Kagura Inazuma: Crane *Salvador Blanco: Squirrel *Apache B. Ape: Gorilla (That's racist!) Specific Numbers Follows this pattern: (Number by time of joining, Number + Cheng Du {For those numbers 06 and above}, Kangri Romanov {for numbers 08 and above} and Sheesa Lamar {for numbers 12 and above}, Favorite Numbers) Specific smells Specific colors Favorite type of island and season Food Most Favorite Least Favorite Birthday and its origin AUTHOR'S NOTE: To summarize it all, these numbers are done with math and Japanese numbers research. This section contains advanced mathematic terms that are too nerdy for readers to understand. *Jonathan: March 17th - This came from the DMY (dd/mm/yyyy) format. While Japan uses MDY (mm/dd/yyyy) format for English dates, there is no 17th month nor a 73rd day so there is no possible combination for an MDY arrangement. "Jona" and "than" sounds like 17 and 3 in Japanese respectively. Using the DMY format, it can be read as "17th of March" or switch the two digits and read as the American "March 17th". *Johanne: July 18th - Also a result that came from the DMY format. Since the name is pronounced as "Johana" which sounds like 18 and 7 in Japanese, it can be read as "18th of July" or simply "July 18th". *Taisho Akagi: August 9th - Comes from the MDY format, it comes from the name of his dual sword Saibankan. "Sai" is the Japanese term for the very large number 1044, while "Kan" is the Japanese term for the number 1036. Adding the two numbers in the exponents (ex. 3+6) will result in the numbers 8 and 9 respectively. *Baghlah Abbas: October 1st - From his devil frui. "Jurei" is a pun on the Japanese numbers for 10 and 0. The following number is a 10. Cancelling the zero from 10, it creates October 1. *Kwaito III: February 3rd - From his personal name "Nyasa". *Sachiko Oita: September 13th - Also a result that came from the DMY format. However, it is based from her devil fruit. "Chi" is 1000 in Japanese using the Kun'yomi reading and in scientific notation 103. "Ku" is also the Kun'yomi reading of the number 9. *Momontaro Akahata: January 20th - The month of January was selected to balance all the members to represent each month. The number "20" comes from "hata", which is also the reading of that number in Old Japanese. *Francesco Piazzini: November 24th - *Kagura Inazuma: December 5th - *Salvador Blanco: May 8th - *Apache B. Ape: April 28th - April comes from "Ape", which sounds similar to the first syllable of the month. The number "8" came from "Pache" which slightly sounds like "Hachi" with a "harder" consonant, added by 20 which came to balance the group's distribution of birthdates. Nationalities As a family While the Purple Ragtime Pirates look less of a family compared to the Straw Hats, they do have members that can fit this role mentally. As tandems Genderswapped TBA Inner Brain Bathing Blood type Sea of Origin Typical Hours of Sleep Suitable Career Choices Cooking Specialties Specific subcultures Unlike in One Piece, this fanfic mentions which subcultures would they best represent based on their personalities. (more details later) MBTI Personality Type Author's note: These are only temporary. I might change it as the story goes on. *Jonathan: ISTP *Johanne: ISFP *Akagi: ISTJ (WIP) Character Songs Not all songs used here are the ones used for anime, especially Japanese ones. Others are taken either from gaming OST's or real-life songs. *Jonathan: DOES - Shura *Johanne: Dragonette - Stupid Grin *Akagi: Mad Mongols - Crazy Japanese Yellow Monkey *Baghlah: WIP Category:Subpages